Aldrig som det var
by Mesaana
Summary: Tar vid där säsong tre slutar. Sookie kämpar för att gå vidare med sitt liv i Bon Temps, men hon kan inte förneka att hon inte längre är samma person som hon en gång var. Hon försöker även att lämna Eric bakom sig, men det är lättare sagt än gjort. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Jag tyckte verkligen att det var dags för en svensk trueblood fanfiction, så här kommer en. Tar vid där säsong tre slutar, med den lilla ändringen att Sookie aldrig går ut till kyrkogården och träffar sina fay-vänner. Vi får se hur det går med storyn och hur lång den blir, men jag har en del tankar som vill ut i alla fall. Om ni läser, skrev gärna en kommentar, vore roligt att se om det finns fler lika trueblood galna svenskar där ute. Som vanligt, ingenting tillhör mig och så vidare.**

Regnet bokstavligt öste ner, och trots att vindrutetorkarna arbetade för fullt så hade hon svårt att se vägen framför henne. Allt var ett virrvarr av regn, lera och Louisianas grönskande växtlighet. Hon var lycklig lottad som inte stött på ett omkullfallet träd ännu antog hon. Det var första gången hon lämnade huset på en vecka, och det var detta hon belönades med. Ibland kändes livet orättvist. Det var klart, på senaste tiden var det väldigt få saker alls som känts ens i närheten av rättvist. Det kändes mer som om hennes liv hade rusat fram i 200 km/h och för två veckor sedan kört in i en betongvägg. Det som fanns kvar av hennes forna liv var i spillror, och hon visste inte ens hur hon skulle börja försöka laga det. Det kändes som om det saknades för många bitar, så även om hon lyckades pussla ihop sitt liv igen, skulle det kunna bli något meningsfullt? Hennes egna tankar drog ner henne mer än allt regn och dåligt väder i världen skulle kunna göra. Hon fortsatte att säga till sig själv att det hon behövde var tid, att hon inte redo att ta tag i allt än, med tank på allt som hänt, var inte _det_ ganska rättvist?

Plötsligt slirade bilen i leran och ansträngningen som krävdes för att räta upp den igen drog henne tillbaka till verkligheten. Det borde antagligen skrämma henne hur nära det var att hon dragits ner i diket men det var inte första gången något som det här hände. Hon hade, delvis i alla fall slutat leva i verkligheten antog hon, dragit sig tillbaka till en mörk skrymsle i hennes sinne, och det började bli ett problem. Resten av vägen hem tog dubbelt så lång tid som det brukade, men hon tappade åtminstone inte kontrollen över bilen igen. När hon till slut parkerade bilen framför huset kände hon sig helt slut. Hon tog ut matkassen från baksätet och gjorde sitt bästa för att skyla sig mot regnet när hon halvsprang mot verandan. Just när hon trodde att hon nått tryggheten från verandans tak såg hon en skugga bredvid dörren som fick henne att tappa vad hon hade i händerna.

Det var Eric. Som om det var det naturligaste i världen stod han lutad mot hennes husvägg, alldeles torr. Han verkade inte ha förändrats det minsta, svarta byxor, svart linne och läderjacka. Lång, mörk, magnifik och helt och hållet livsfarlig. Hon svor för sig själv.

"Vad gör du här?" sa hon kort medan hon böjde sig ner för att ta upp matvarorna som ramlat ur kassen när hon tappade den. Han erbjöd sig inte ens att hjälpa till.

"Jag har ansträngt mig för mycket för att hålla dig vid liv, jag tänker inte se på när du slösar bort det. Dessutom börjar din självömkan verkligen gå mig på nerverna", sa han lugnt.

Hon rätade på sig, med ett skeptiskt uttryck i ansiktet. Så hennes elände gick honom på nerverna? Var det tänkt att hon skulle tycka synd om honom för det? Men det var en plågsam påminnelse om bandet mellan dem, att han kunde känna vad hon kände, veta var hon fanns.

"Intressant sätt att se det på, med tanke på att du nästan dödade mig."

"Bara nästan, jag hade helt enkelt kunnat ge dig till Russel och besparat mig själv en hel del besvär om jag nu velat se dig död".

Hon gav honom en lång blick och fnös till, varefter hon gjorde ett försök att sträcka sig efter dörrhandtaget, men han blockerade hennes väg innan hon ens kommit i närheten, tornade upp sig över henne.

"Jag menade vad jag sa, ditt liv är för värdefullt för att slängas bort. Tänker du sitta hemma och stirra in i väggen resten av ditt liv bara för att du blev sårad? "

Han hade böjt sig närmare tills hans ansikte bara var en decimeter från hennes. Hon tittade ner i marken, kunde inte möta honom.

"Det angår inte dig, jag behöver bara tid", sa hon tyst, men försökte låta bestämd. Han rörde vid en öm tå, en väldigt öm tå. Det var mer som en påle genom bröstet än en öm tå.

"Du behöver inte tid, du behöver sluta gömma dig."

Hans hand hittade hennes haka och tvingade henne att möta hans blick.

"Vi vet båda två att du kan inte kan låtsas som om ingenting har hänt, du kan inte låtsas som om jag inte hänt. Du och jag har.. påbörjat något."

Nu hade det dykt upp ett litet leende i hans mungipor och han synade henne uppifrån och ner, vilket påminde henne om att hon var alldeles blöt.

"Det är oundvikligt att du... tar tag, i problemet."

Han gav henne en menande blick som talade om just vad han ansåg att hon behövde ta tag i. Hon försökte rycka undan huvudet, men han släppte inte efter, varken med handen eller med sin intensiva blick.

"Eller så kan du stirra in i väggen resten av livet, och i så fall kan du lika väl låta mig göra slut på det hela åt dig nu så får någon av oss ut något av det i alla fall."

Det gick en skälvning genom hennes kropp vid hans sista ord. Känslan när han och Russel närapå tömde henne helt på blod hemsökte fortfarande hennes mardrömmar. Eric drog ett djupt andetag, som om han redan smakade på henne, och hon hörde det bekanta ljudet när tänderna fälldes ut.

"Du har fel."

Hon försökte rycka sig loss igen och den här gången släppte han efter utan motstånd och flyttade på sig att hon kom fram till dörren.

"Tro det eller ej, men jag är här för din skull. Vi påbörjade något på Fangtasia, du kan inte bara glömma mig och låtsas som inget hänt."

"Du har rätt, vi påbörjade något, och nu avslutar jag det."

Hon öppnade dörren och smällde igen den efter sig innan han säga något mer. När hon kommit innanför dörren sjönk hon ihop med ryggen mot den medan hon tog djupa andetag. Utanför var det dödligt tyst. Han var borta.

Några timmar senare låg hon i sängen och väntade förgäves på sömnen. Att Eric plötsligt dyker upp på hennes veranda var svårt att smälta, att han dessutom anklagade henne för att slösa bort sitt liv var svårare. Hon trodde att hon gjort det ganska klart att hon inte ville ha något med honom att göra. Men trots att hon försökte att inte tänka på det, så hörde hon hans röst i huvudet, det han sagt för två veckor sedan.

"Om jag möter den sanna döden utan att ha så mycket som kysst dig Sookie Stackhouse, så kommer det att vara det jag ångrar mest."

Menade han det verkligen? Och vad menade han med det? Hon mindes andra saker också, hans tårar, hans sårbarhet i Dallas. Hon mindes när han skrek att hon aldrig betytt något för honom hemma hos Russel. Hon mindes när han kysste henne med ren desperation, som om hon var allt som fanns. Hon mindes när han kedjade fast henne i källaren. När han sög själva livet ur henne samtidigt som han strök henne över håret. Hur skulle hon kunna veta vad som kom nästa gång? Killen hade problem. Men det spelade ingen roll, hon var klar med vampyrer, hon var klar med honom. Och hon gjorde vad hon ville med sitt liv, hon behövde inte hans tillåtelse.

Hon somnade inte förrän inpå småtimmarna, och vaknade alldeles för tidigt för att sömnen skulle kännas tillfredställande. Men hon hade hunnit tänka medan hon låg vaken. Hon skulle visa Eric att han hade fel, hon slösade inte bort sitt liv och hon behövde inte honom som en del av det. Det var dags att gå vidare. Hon kastade sig in i duschen och när hon var klar granskade hon sig själv i spegeln, det var inte direkt någon uppmuntrande bild. Hon hade påsar under ögonen och såg ovanligt blek ut, antagligen för att hon knappt lämnat huset. Hon måste inbilla sig, men hon verkade... gråare, livlös. Hon gjorde sitt bästa för att sminka tillbaks lite av färgen i ansiktet och gav sig iväg till Merlotte´s utan att försöka fördröja det ytterligare. När hon såg Sams bil på parkeringen kände hon genast ett stygn av dåligt samvete. Han hade försökt övertala henne att komma tillbaka när hon kom tillbaka till Bon Temps, han hade velat vara där för henne, men inte nog med att hon avvisat honom, hon hade bara fräst åt honom att försvinna.

När han kom in genom dörren så hörde honom plocka med något på lagret, och hon knackade kort på dörrkarmen innan hon gjorde honom sällskap.

"Hej", sa hon med ett försiktigt leende. Han höll på att packa upp varor på hyllorna ur en kartong, men stannade kort upp.

"Så du är tillbaka nu?"

Han såg inte speciellt glad ut, och återgick till uppackningen. Hon suckade. Han hade rätt att vara arg, hon hade försvunnit utan förklaring och förolämpat honom.

"Jag är ledsen Sam, jag behövde vara ensam ett tag, om jag får, skulle jag vilja börja jobba igen."

Sam rätade på sig och ställde sig mittemot henne, han såg trött ut, som om han åldrats flera år de senaste veckorna. Hon insåg att hon knappt visste allt vad som hände i hans liv längre.

"Jag är inte arg för att du inte varit på jobbet Sookie, jag önskar bara att du kunde berätta vad det är som bekymrar dig, först försvinner du från stan, och när du kommer tillbaka stänger du in dig i huset i två veckor utan att prata med någon, jag oroar mig för dig."

Hans röst lät helt och hållet uppriktig och hon kunde se oron i hans ögon. Hon började se att hon kanske varit självisk, men ändå kunde hon inte förmå sig själv att ha dåligt samvete för hur hon betett sig den senaste tiden. Hon insåg att hon varit tyst för länge och att Sam nu började se orolig ut på allvar.

"Det är ingen fara med mig Sam. Jag har varit upptagen med mina egna tankar, det... är slut mellan mig och Bill."

När hon tänkte tillbaka på vad som hänt de senaste tiden kändes det hon sagt som århundradets underdrift, men det spelade ingen roll, allt det där var över. Sam rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"Verkligen?"

Hon nickade, vilket han verkade acceptera. Hon älskade det hos Sam, han sa inte mer än vad som var nödvändigt.

"Ditt jobb finns i alla fall kvar, det har varit kaos sedan du försvann. Jag verkar aldrig kunna behålla en servitris, och vid det här laget har ryktet spridit sig så att jag inte kan anställa några nya heller."

Hon log tunt, henne första leende på länge, det må kännas ganska tomt, men det var ändå ett leende.

Resten av dagen arbetade hon i baren, Arlene, Lafayette och de andra var glada att ha henne tillbaka, antagligen delvis på grund av att Sam inte hade lyckats hitta någon reserv och de alla fått arbeta extra istället. Det var flera som frågade var hon hållit hus egentligen. Hon svarade undvikande, det var en sak att berätta för Sam, men hela baren behövde inte känna till hennes privatliv, speciellt inte när hon ville glömma och bara gå tillbaka till hur det varit förut. Det fanns faktiskt en viss tröst i att vara tillbaka på jobbet, de invanda rutinerna höll henne sysselsatt till kropp och sinne, utan att hon egentligen behövde uppmana speciellt mycket till engagemang.

Hon ansträngde sig bara halvhjärtat för att stänga de andras tankar ute, det var ganska skönt att höra om deras vardagsbekymmer efter att ha varit ensam med sina egna tankar så länge. Hon insåg att det var väldigt länge sedan hon hört någon annans tankar, innan hon kom tillbaka hade hon nästan uteslutande spenderat sin tid omgiven av vampyrer.

Den veckan kom hon till jobbet varje dag, tog på sig så många pass Sam tillät henne, hon behövde pengarna och det var ett bra sätt att hålla henne sysselsatt. När hon kom hem på kvällen var hon ofta så trött att hon somnade direkt, och sova var något hon blivit bra på numera, hon sov ofta långt in på förmiddagen. Sova och arbeta, det var hennes nya liv. Kanske inte så spännande, men å andra sidan hade hon varken fått hjärtat krossat eller blivit tömd på blod ännu.

Även drömmarna minskade, direkt efter hon kom tillbaka till Bon Temps hade hennes nätter varit fulla av mörka drömmar. Drömmar med blod och brinnande kroppar, drömmar om Bill. Men en speciell sorts drömmar hade hon inte upplevt på länge. Ändå kändes det helt naturligt när hon en natt rullade över på andra sidan och fann sig själv stirra in i Erics blå ögon, i hennes dröm lika mjuka som ett sommarregn.

Utan att säga något smekte han hennes kind och fortsatte sedan att dra fingrarna genom hennes hår. Hon slöt ögonen och njöt i fulla drag. Hans beröringen kändes som det mest äkta och verkliga hon känt på veckor.

"Jag går vidare som du sa. Varför känns det ändå meningslöst? Ingenting känns viktig eller verkligt", klagade hon.

"Det vet du Sookie", sa han ömt och fortsatte att smeka henne nerför armen.

Hon skakade på huvudet, ville inte höra vad hon innerst inne visste att han skulle säga.

"Därför att det inte är jag. Du går inte vidare, du behöver mig, du kräver mig..." Hans röst tystnade när han istället mjukt pressade sina läppar mot hennes hals, hennes läppar, tryckte hela sin kropp närmare hennes. Utan att egentligen ha något annat val lät hon sig omfamnas, drunkna i hans beröring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nytt kapitel! Själv är jag ganska förtjust i det, hoppas ni blir det också.**

Telefonens gälla ringsignal slet henne obarmhärtigt från hennes drömmar. För ett par sekunder så tittade hon sig bara förvirrat omkring, och fann sig själv inte så oväntat hemma i sin säng, där hon alltid sov. Som tur var låg telefonen på nattduksbordet.

"Hej Sookie", sa Sams röst i andra änden. Hon hälsade yrvaket.

"Förlåt om jag väckte dig, kan du ta ett tidigare pass idag? Arlenes barnvakt är sen och..."

"Inga problem, jag fixar det."

Hon la på luren och sjönk tillbaka ner i den mjuka madrassen. Hon var inte säker på om hennes drömmar hade förbättrats eller förvärrats. På sätt och vis kunde hon inte förneka att drömmen hon nyss haft var behagligare än hennes mardrömmar, men... Eric var den sista hon ville drömma om just nu. Trots att han bara var ett foster av hennes fantasi, så hade hon en känsla av att den riktiga Eric skulle ha sagt samma sak. Men det var hans blod som orsakade det här, så vad kunde hon förvänta sig? Såklart det verkade till hans fördel.

Hon tog tag i sig själv och tvingade sig upp i sittande ställning, för att se det från den ljusa sidan så hade hon knappt tid att tänka mer på sina drömmar om hon skulle ta första passet. Men när hon åt frukost kunde hon inte släppa tanken på att hon på något vis kände för att göra något galet, något... annorlunda, något som skulle kännas. Hon kunde fortsätta som den arbetsnarkoman till zombie hon varit de senaste veckorna, men de senaste dagarna hade en röst inom henne börjat göra sig hörd, en röst som snart skulle börja skrika i vanmakt om hon inte fick känna något verkligt och meningsfullt igen. På något sätt visste hon att hon var tvungen att ge utlopp för detta nya behov, men ännu visste hon inte hur.

Hon kom till Merlotte's lagom för lunchrushen, och fick sätta igång att jobba direkt. När hon tog emot beställningar och serverade märkte hon att hon kände sig underligt avskärmad från gästerna. Bon Temps invånare var knappast perfekta, men hon hade alltid känt sig som en av dem. Nu... visste hon inte riktigt. Även om hon varit telepatisk så hade hon trots allt varit människa, nu visste hon bättre, och det verkade som om blotta vetskapen hade skärmat av henne från dem. Även gästerna verkade se på henne annorlunda, hon hade alltid varit galna Sookie, men ändå en av dem, av någon anledning var det som om även de såg henne som en främling. Hon försökte skaka av sig känslan, men den fanns fortfarande kvar någonstans i bakhuvudet.

När hon väl uppmärksammat denna känsla av utanförskap så hade hon svårt att sluta tänka på det, och det gjorde henne ännu mer beslutsam om att hon måste göra något, vadsomhelst, för att få uppleva något genuint, något levande istället för att känna som hon tittade på omgivningen inifrån en bubbla.

Hon hade hoppats att Tara skulle komma in innan hon gick av sitt pass, deras vänskap hade gått igenom så mycket att hon hade hoppats att den skulle kunna överleva det här också, men när hon hade tio minuter kvar hade Tara fortfarande inte dykt upp. Hon gjorde sig redo för att gå när Sam kom fram till henne.

"Tack för att du kunde komma in tidigare idag Sookie."

"Det är jag skyldig dig Sam", sa hon med ett leende. Det verkade som om han hade något mer att säga, men inte visste riktigt för han skulle uttrycka det. Han skruvade lite på sig och hon väntade.

"Jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska säga det här, du verkar må bra men... jag har en olustig känsla bara, du är väl försiktig? Du skulle väl inte göra något... dumt?"

Hon gav honom en förvånad blick, hon visste att Sam brydde sig om henne, men med tanke på att det inte fanns något sorts hot mot henne var det underligt av honom att komma med sådana förmaningar. Samtidigt undrade hon om hans olustiga känsla hade något att göra med den underliga känslan av utanförskap hon haft hela dagen.

Hon la en hand på hans arm, något som hon hoppades var en trösterik gest och log.

"Vad skulle kunna hända? Jag gör inget annat än att sova och arbeta." Tanken var att hon skulle låta lite sarkastisk, men en bitterhet smög sig in i rösten.

Sam såg fortfarande väldigt tveksam ut, men hon gav honom inte en chans att svara utan vände sig om för att gå.

På vägen hem tänkte hon på det hon sagt, och insåg hur sant det var. Hon hade inget liv, trots att det gått nästan en månad sedan hon kom tillbaka till Bon Temps. Åter igen kände hon för att göra något galet, men till skillnad från tidigare så verkade det nu uppenbart vad hon måste göra. Hon ville leva, känna adrenalin i kroppen igen, och hon kände till det perfekta stället för något sådant.

Istället för att gå och lägga sig direkt när hon kom hem så började hon leta igenom garderoben efter något passande. Längst in hittade hon en enkel röd halterneck klänning som slutade strax innan knäna, tajt upptill, men vidare nertill Hon visste inte när hon köpt den, men den kändes helt rätt för tillfället. Hon borstade snabbt håret och satte upp det, men lämnade några slingor som fick hänga ner i ansiktet. Eftersom hon tagit igen sömn på senaste tiden så var påsarna under ögonen inte lika påtagliga, hon var fortfarande blek, men det gjorde sig faktiskt ganska bra till det röda tyget, och det lite rödare läppstiftet hon använt. På det hela var hon faktiskt nöjd, hon såg bra ut, kunde till och med hon erkänna. När hon satte sig i bilen och körde mot Fangtasia var hon full av förväntan.

Hon hade ingen direkt plan, hon visste bara att så fort hon fått idén hade hon känt en kittlande känsla i magen som hon inte känt på länge. Spänning, förväntan. Hennes besök på Fangtasia hade inget med Eric att göra egentligen, hon var fortfarande besluten att hålla honom utanför hennes liv, men hon hoppades ändå att hennes besök skulle reta honom lite, det förtjänade han. Hon tänkte inte åka dit för honom, men kanske... för något annat. För spänningen, kanske skulle hon träffa någon. Det var en del av det hela att inte veta, att inte ha någon plan. Att göra något så olikt det som vanligen var hon. Hon var redan hög på själva idén, och det kändes underbart, som om hon vaknat upp ur en djup sömn. Någonstans inom henne undrade hon om det här kunde räknas som "något dumt" som Sam bett henne att hålla sig undan för, men hon bestämde snabbt att det inte gjorde det.

Sist hon såg Fangtasia hade det knappast varit i så gott skick, men Eric hade varit snabb med att återföra det till sin forna glans, det var redan kö utanför. Någonstans inom sig var hon rädd att hon skulle tappa modet om hon var tvungen att vänta för länge. Det visade sig att hon inte behövde oroa sig, vissa kanske fick stå i kö hela natten, men för unga kvinnor gick kön förvånande snabbt, ett fenomen hon hittills varit ganska omedveten om eftersom hon aldrig egentligen gått på klubbar. I öppningen stod en kvinnlig vampyr klädd i läderkjol och ett åtsittande linne som såg uttråkad ut, hon brydde sig inte ens om att kolla leg på ungdomarna som gick in. Uppenbarligen kände inte vampyren igen Sookie heller, utan släppte in henne utan att egentligen titta på henne.

När hon gick in genom dörren sköljde en våg av blandade känslor och minnen över henne, dels välbehag, det kändes verkligt och spännande, men även rädsla för första gången sedan hon fått vad som verkat en brilliant idé. Några av hennes värsta mardrömmar utspelade sig på just denna plats, hon kunde peka ut den exakta platsen där den sönderbrända Russel suttit medan hon vaktade honom. Fangtasia kändes trots det som en annan plats just nu, fullt av besökare och musik. Trots att hon satt upp sina mentala barriärer kunde hon inte låta bli att även känna av besökarnas upprymda sinnesstämning. Besökarna var av en väldigt blandad skara, vampyrer, vampyrgroupies, äventyrssökande ungdomar, och vem vet vilka andra varelser. Vid det här laget litade hon inte på att något av det hon trott var myter skulle förbli det. Naturligtvis skannade hon även klubben efter Eric innan hon gick in, men "tronen" på scenen var tom och hon såg honom ingen annanstans heller. Fint, han kanske inte ens var här ikväll, då behövde hon inte ens se honom.

När hon trängde sig fram genom massan för att komma fram till baren så vände sig en del ögon efter henne, till sin egen förvåning kände hon sig inte speciellt obekväm med det.

"En gin och tonic", sa hon till bartendern, ytterligare ett nytt ansikte. Kanske kunde hon komma igenom kvällen utan att stöta på någon hon kände igen.

De flesta av gästerna höll till på dansgolvet, så hon satte sig på en av barstolarna för att sippa på sin drink en stund. Hon var inget stort fan av alkohol, men det passade hennes äventyrliga sinnesstämning.

Det dröjde inte länge förrän platsen bredvid henne blev upptagen av en mörkhyad man med sitt svarta halvlåga hår i små tunna flätor som log mot henne när han slog sig ner. Han hade stora kastanjebruna ögon och finlemmad kropp, mer smidighet än styrka, men fortfarande av imponerande längd. Onekligen måste han också vara vampyr, för hans sinne talade inte till henne överhuvudtaget.

"Du ser ensam ut, så jag tänkte att jag borde varna dig... Det finns många verkligt dåliga män på en klubb som den här som skulle kunna säga vad som helst för att få göra dig sällskap", sa han med en mörk förtrolig röst, med en underton av lekfullhet. Hon låtsades tänka över det han sa och anlade ett lite bekymrat ansiktsuttryck, medan hon fortfarande log.

"Tack för varningen främling, hur ska jag göra för att kunna undvika dessa... dåliga män?"

"Åh, det bästa vore förstås om du kunde hitta någon som kunde agera som ditt sällskap, till exempel en mörk stilig vampyr, det skulle skrämma bort de dåliga männen, och dessutom skulle du förstås inte behöva vara ensam längre." Han log bredare och blinkade åt henne.

Hon tvivlade inte på att han hade sina egna avsikter att komma fram och prata med henne, hon var osäker på om hon någonsin skulle tänka gott om en vampyr igen, men hon brydde sig egentligen inte. Han hade fångat hennes uppmärksamhet och hon tyckte om hans sätt. Dessutom hade den kittlande känslan spridit sig i kroppen, och den dunkande musiken drog i hennes kropp, fick henne att vilja dansa.

"Det bästa vore förstås om du bjöd upp mig för att dansa, då skulle ingen av de dåliga männen ha en chans att komma åt mig", föreslog hon.

Någonstans var hon djupt chockad över sitt beteende, hennes tiden med Bill hade förstås gjort henne lite modigare, men att flirta var fortfarande ett väldigt avlägset beteende. Det här var en ny Sookie hon inte en sett förut, och den nya Sookie ville dansa med en mörk främling till gryningen, ville känna musikens rytm i hela kroppen. Delvis drogs hon nog med i stämningen hon inte kunde stänga ute, men en del av henne ville verkligen det här.

"Nöjet är helt på min sida...", sa främlingen och höll ut en hand mot henne. Hon tog den och följde honom till det fullpackade dansgolvet. Förutom den dansande massan så såg hon Erics leksak Yvetta dansa runt en påle i en i stort sett genomskinlig klänning med endast lacktrosor under. Underligt nog verkade Yvetta av alla människor faktiskt känna igen henne, för hon stannade kort upp gav henne en lång blick innan hon återgick till dansen, om man nu kunde kalla den det. Hon hoppades att hon och Eric var lyckliga tillsammans, de förtjänade varandra.

Hon glömde snart bort Yvetta, när hon och främlingen utan namn började röra sina kroppar i takt till musiken. Till en början mittemot varandra med en halvmeters avstånd, men sedan närmare och närmare... Hon förlorade sig i musiken och i sina rörelser, i sin partners rörelser. Men hon rörde honom aldrig mer än flyktigt, det var inte honom hon var ute efter egentligen, endast rushen. Dansen började just bli intressant, när en vit kompakt massa plötsligt skilde dem åt. Till en början såg hon bara en rygg, men det blev snart klart vem den tillhörde.

"Om du har någon som helst önskan att leva längre än till soluppgången lämnar du den här klubben omedelbart och kommer aldrig tillbaka. Hon är min."

Erics rasande ögon sköt blixtar medans hans röst var dödligt lugn, men de blottade huggtänderna sände ett klart buskap. Hennes främling såg förvånat på Sookie och sedan på Eric. Han stelnade till i kroppen och backade undan samtidigt som han bugade kort.

"Förlåt mig Eric, jag visste inte."

Hon hade inte ens en chans att se vilket håll han försvann, plötsligt var han bara borta. Tydligen var det ingen tvekan om att Eric fått tillbaka sin maktposition. Egentligen brydde hon sig inte alls vart den fega främlingen försvunnit, hon var minst lika rasande som Eric.

"Vad i helvete tror du att du håller på med?"

Människorna (och vampyrerna) runt omkring dem hade slutat dansa nu och riktade istället sin fulla uppmärksamhet mot dem, på minst en meters avstånd ifrån dem vill säga. Eric verkade inte lägga märke till dem, eller mer troligt brydde han sig inte. Utan att säga något eller ens titta på henne tog han tag om hennes överarm och trots hennes protester drog han henne bort från dansgolvet och knuffade in henne på hans kontor med en sådan kraft att hon var tvungen att ta stöd mot skrivbordet för att inte ramla omkull. Han smällde igen dörren efter dem. Till slut riktade han sin blick mot henne, en blick så rasande att hon skulle ha backat ännu ett par steg om hon inte redan stod med ryggen mot skrivbordet.

"Vad jag håller på med? Har du blivit självmordsbenägen? Du praktiskt taget kastade dig över honom! Vad tror du skulle hänt om han smakat ditt blod? Tror du att han skulle slutat förrän han tömt dig? Kanske han skulle låta sina vänner smaka också innan han tömde dig helt, kanske borde jag låta honom, då kanske du skulle förstå att vampyrer inte är något man leker med."

Samtidigt som han talade kom han allt närmare tills han stod alldeles intill henne. Det hade nästan varit bättre om han skrek, men det gjorde han inte, han var helt klart arg, men åtminstone hans röst var behärskad. Av hans blick att döma var hon nästan rädd att han skulle ta tag i henne och kasta in henne i väggen. Hennes hjärta dunkade fortare än hon kunde minnas att det någonsin gjort, men hon gjorde sitt bästa att för att låta lugn när hon talade.

"Om jag vill låta honom smaka mitt blod är det mitt beslut, inte ditt." Hon svalde, hennes röst var kanske inte helt stadig, men hon såg honom rakt i de rasande blå ögonen, som liknade ett vildsint hav.

"Inte på min klubb", sa han kort. Han morrade tyst, men vände sig sedan om och började gå fram och tillbaka i rummet innan han stannade upp en bit ifrån henne den här gången. Kort undrade hon om det var för att han var rädd att tappa kontrollen och faktiskt göra henne illa annars.

"Så länge du tillhörde Bill så gav det ett visst beskydd, men det gäller uppenbarligen inte längre. Så därför tillhör du nu mig, det är enda sättet att hindra andra vampyrer från att smaka ditt blod och få reda på vad du här. De skulle antagligen inte förstå vad det handlade om, men smaken skulle göra det omöjligt för många unga vampyrer att hejda sig själva."

Hon var mållös, och stirrade på honom med halvöppen mun. Hon hade lärt sig snabbt att det var så det fungerade i vampyrsamhället, vampyrer och deras människor. När Bill kallat henne sin hade hon tyckt att det på sätt och vis ändå var ganska kärleksfullt, men det var en helt annat sak med Eric.

"När ska ni vampyrer lära _er_ att jag inte är någon leksak ni kan utnyttja som ni vill? Jag tillhör mig själv och ingen annan."

Hon var så arg att tårar började stiga upp i ögonen. Trött på att bli behandlad som en bricka i ett spel. Hon skulle aldrig ha låtit den där vampyren dricka av henne, hon hade bara... Nu efterhand var hon inte säker på vad hon gjort. Vad det än var som uppfyllt henne rann det ur henne nu när hon insåg vad hon gjort.

Eric hade varit tyst en stund nu, och studerade henne noggrant. Långsamt kom han närmare igen. Något verkade ha gått ur honom också, han var mer som han brukade vara, lugn.

"Jag vill bara beskydda dig Sookie, om någon fick reda på vad du är... Tro mig, de skulle inte bry sig om vad du ville. Jag är fortfarande Sheriff och rykten sprider sig fort, om de tror att du tillhör mig kommer det att vara nog för att skrämma bort de flesta. Det handlar om din överlevnad, så snälla lyssna i alla fall." Hans röst lät förvånande omsorgsfull. Hans ögon stirrade inte längre på henne med samma raseri, utan med något annat hon inte kunde avgöra vad det var. Det var inte första gången hon önskade hon kunde höra hans tankar, hon var aldrig säker på om han spelade spel eller helt enkelt var uppriktig, kanske båda delarna. Vad han och hon ansåg vara hennes bästa var sällan samma sak.

Men han hade en poäng och hon tvekade.

"Och om jag vägrar?"

Han ryckte på axlarna.

"I ärlighetens namn spelar det inte så stor roll vad du säger, få vampyrer bryr sig om vad en människa säger om saken."

Hon tryckte ner en ny våg av ilskna känslor, han gjorde det inte lätt för henne, men hon antog att han hade rätt. Kanske spelade det även in att hon i efterhand insett att flirta med en främmande vampyr inte varit hennes smartaste drag, men hon ångrade det inte, den här kvällen var fortfarande den första på länge då hon känts sig levande.

"Fint. Men du har fortfarande ingen talan om hur jag lever mitt liv Eric."

"Jag inte ens försökt, det var inte jag som sa åt dig att komma till min klubb, men jag antar att det bara var en tillfällighet, det är trots allt bara en och en halv timmes körning och du går ut på klubbar hela tiden... Det kan absolut inte ha haft något med mig att göra."

Det fanns något självbelåtet i hans leende och medan han pratade hade han smidigt lagt armarna på varsin sida så att han lutade sig mot skrivbordet, fångade in henne. Hon svalde, hon trodde aldrig att han skulle skada henne, åtminstone inte om det inte fanns tillräckligt mycket för honom att vinna på det, men efter att ha sett honom så rasande för bara en liten stund sedan... Ändå bestämde hon sig för att inte låta honom komma undan med det. Hon puttade bort hans armar, eller rättare sagt så lät han henne kanske göra det.

"Innan du kom och störde, så minns jag att jag hade en läcker mörk vampyr som dansande intill mig i mörkret..." Hon tog ett djupt andetag och lutade sig närmare istället för att backa. "...han, var en väldigt bra orsak för att komma hit. Vem vet, om jag skyndar mig kanske jag kan möta upp honom på parkeringen."

Hon hade bara velat provocera honom egentligen, hon övervägde det inte på allvar. Men hennes ord fick större effekt än hon trott, det leendet funnits där försvann och hans ögon förändrades, i dem brottades ett antal känslor hon inte kunde sätta ord på. Hon blev överraskad över hur mycket tillfredställelse det gav henne att hon lyckats komma ut vinnande ur deras lek. Hon log för sig själv och började gå mot dörren, bort från honom.

Hon kom ett par steg innan hon kände hur han greppade tag i hennes överarm igen och drog henne intill sig, hårt. Hon hann inte ens protestera.

"Om han så mycket som rör dig, dödar jag honom."

Det var ett enkelt konstaterande, inte ens ett hot. Innan hon hade tid att komma med svar på tal la han andra handen på hennes rygg och pressade sina läppar mot hennes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nytt kapitel! När jag såg att det faktiskt verkade finnas några anonyma besökare där ute (bland annat från Costa Rica, så okej, många av dem kanske bara hamnade här av misstag) blev jag sporrad att skriva vidare lite extra fort, så jag kan komma till "the good parts", så att säga. Finns ni där ute, så lämna gärna en kommentar, jag tänker nog fortsätta skriva hursomhelst, men en liten kommentar, hur liten den än må vara, gör det alltid lite extra roligt. Enjoy! (eller lid er igenom det om ni nu hatar alltsammans). **

Hon ville egentligen inte kalla det en kyss, för sättet han tryckte sina läppar mot hennes hade ingenting med tillgivenhet eller ömhet att göra, det var en brutal blandning av raseri svartsjuka och passion. Hon trodde det fanns mer känslor i den enda gesten än hon kunnat avläsa från honom på hela kvällen, trots att han inte hunnit mer än trycka läpparna mot henne, bestämt men flyktigt, innan hon knuffade bort honom. Men hans läppar hade gjort ett intryck, underligt nog kändes det som han med den gesten som inte ens kunde kallas kyss, hade blottat sig för henne. Där fanns ett maktbegär, men också en ny sorts sårbarhet. Hon skrek ut i frustration.

"Du kan inte bara våldkyssa mig när du känner för det Eric!"

Hon kunde lika bra ha inbillat sig att han faktiskt hade känt något nyss, för nu var hans ansikte hårdare än någonsin, strängt.

"Så provocera mig inte. Du må inte vara min i ordets sanna innebörd, men jag tänker inte låta dig göra mig till åtlöje genom att springa efter någon lågt stående varelse på min egen klubb."

Hans röst var kall, avskärmad. Han såg ut som en sann vampyr med andra ord.

En kort stund stirrade de endast varandra i ögonen, innan hon insåg att det var en kamp hon inte kunde vinna och marscherade ut därifrån, den här gången försökte han inte stoppa henne.

Det var antagligen många som följde henne med ögonen när hon lämnade Erics kontor. Men hon gick raka vägen ut till parkeringen med snabba steg utan att se sig om. Hon stannade inte upp förrän hon satt i bilen. Händerna skakade för mycket för att hon skulle kunna få in nyckeln i tändningslåset, och hon insåg att hon måste stanna upp och andas. Det var bara så mycket känslor som strömmade genom henne, vad hade egentligen hänt nyss? Och vad hade hon egentligen tänkt när hon åkte hit? Det var Erics klubb, och den var full av vampyrer, det var som gjort för problem och kunde omöjligen leda till något bra. Nu kallade Eric henne sin, och han hade kysst henne, igen. Men till hennes förvåning sjönk ilskan bort relativt fort, kvar fanns frågan, vad var det hon hade känt från honom? Hon kände sig övertygad om att det inte endast var Eric bete sig som en skitstövel hon sett ikväll. Visserligen utnyttjade han såklart situationen, men han ville skydda henne, och för en sekund var det som om hon hade skymtat något annat bakom fasaden, och det hände inte ofta när man hade med Eric att göra.

Hon skakade på huvudet för sig själv, och gjorde ett nytt försök att starta bilen. Den här gången lyckades hon utan svårigheter och påbörjade den långa bilturen tillbaka till Bon Temps. Till sin förvåning kände hon sig ovanligt klar i huvudet. Det var som om kvällens händelser hade tvingat henne att skärpa sina sinnen igen.

Vägen tillbaka till Bon Temps var inte speciellt spännande på något sätt, och eftersom det var så pass sent på en vardagskväll var det inte någon trafik på vägarna när hon väl kommit utanför Shreveport. Eftersom hon hade mycket att tänka på gick resan fort, snart var hon inne på de mindre vägarna i Bon Temps. Hon hade fortfarande en bit kvar hem när hon plötsligt såg en gestalt framför sig på vägen, mer än så hann hon inte se innan hon kastade sig på bromsen. I efterhand undrade hon om hon skulle ha gjort det om hon vetat vem det var som blockerat vägen framför henne. Hon hann bromsa in så mycket att hon faktiskt stannade strax framför gestalten på vägen med ett rusande hjärta. Om det fortsatte på det här viset skulle hon väl få en hjärtattack snart. Det tog ett par sekunder innan hon registrerade det välbekanta ansiktet, och vid det laget hade Bill redan slitit upp hennes dörr.

"Bill! Vad håller du på med?" sa hon förskräckt, fortfarande chockad.

Han höll upp handflatorna mot henne i en försonande gest.

"Jag vill inget illa, jag behöver bara prata med dig."

"Du kunde inte komma på ett bättre sätt än att ställa dig mitt på vägen?"

"Jag fruktade att du skulle stänga mig ute om du hann ända hem."

Det kunde nog stämma antog hon, så efter en kort tvekan nickade hon trots att hon var skeptisk. Såren han orsakat henne var fortfarande öppna, det gjorde ont att se på honom, och hon litade sannerligen inte på honom. Hon beslöt sig för att sitta kvar i bilen, han skulle bli tvungen att fatta sig kort.

"Du måste akta dig för Eric, han vet vad du är, han kommer försöka utnyttja det."

Hon höjde på ögonbrynen, det var klart hon inte litade på Eric. Hade han stannat henne mitt i natten för att påpeka det?

"Tror du inte att jag vet det? Han tömde mig nästan på blod, det är svårt att glömma", sa hon sarkastiskt.

"Ändå var du på Fangtasia ikväll."

Han spottade ut det utan att försöka dölja att han närmast verkade äcklad av detta, och lät både arg och sårad samtidigt. Då insåg hon med ens något väldigt viktigt.

"Har du spionerat på mig?"

"Bara för att skydda dig! Du måste förstå Sookie, du kan inte lita på någon som känner till vad du är. Vad Eric än säger, håll dig borta från honom! Det bästa vore om du lämnade Louisiana, då skulle han inte ha någon ursäkt för att träffa dig."

Hon skakade på huvudet, hon kunde knappt tro det. Han sa det inte ens som en varning, utan mer som en order.

"Uppenbarligen kan jag inte lita på dig heller, och du har ingen rätt att spionera på mig! Det är inte din sak att försöka skydda mig, jag kan ta hand om mig själv, och det angår inte längre dig vad jag gör på Fangtasia."

Hon drog igen dörren, han tryckte handen mot fönsterrutan och såg vädjande ut, men hon var tillräckligt arg för att trampa gasen i botten. Hon var trött på att folk försökte säga åt henne vad hon borde göra, som om hon inte klarade av någonting själv.

Väl hemma kastade hon sig på sängen, fortfarande fullt påklädd och lät tårarna rinna, det var alltsammans för mycket för en kväll. Hon ville hata Bill för det han gjort mot henne, men det gick inte förneka att hon hade älskat honom. Trots allt som hänt, trots att hon egentligen inte ens var mänsklig, så gick det inte att förneka att hon längst in bara var en kvinna som älskat för första gången, och blivit sviken. Någonstans inom henne ville hon fortfarande bara ringa honom och säga att allt var förlåtet bara han kom hit och höll om henne. Men hon kunde inte. Det kunde inte bli som förut och hon kunde inte lita på honom igen, han förtjänade det inte. Hon släppte ut alltsammans och till slut somnade hon utmattad.

Hon vaknade långsamt nästa morgon, för ett par välsignade minuter så var allt hon tänkte på hur solstrålarna kändes mot hennes kind, sedan sköljde gårdagens minnen över henne. Hon grimaserade och gick igenom snabbversionen i huvudet. Det var egentligen ingen... katastrof. Hon skulle bara hålla sig borta från både Eric och Bill i fortsättningen så kunde hon fortfarande hålla fast vid sin ursprungliga plan att lämna allt bakom sig. Hon tänkte också över vad Bill sagt, men kom inte på vad hon skulle kunna göra åt det. Eric visste, så enkelt var det, om han försökte utnyttja henne, ja då var det helt enkelt något hon fick ta tag i när det hände.

Livet fortsatte, hon tog sig ur den röda klänningen och slängde ner den i tvättkorgen och tänkte låta den ligga kvar där ett bra tag. Sedan tog hon itu med att tvätta bort smink och ta en lång dusch. Efteråt fann hon sig själv framför spegeln igen, endast iklädd en handduk. Vid det här laget var hon inte förvånad över att se det bleka ansiktet som tittade tillbaka på henne. Men hon mer kände än såg en annan förändring, idag var hinnan borta, idag levde hon. Var det nära döden upplevelser som skulle behövas för att hålla hennes låga uppe? Det vägrade hon tro på. Hon började torka sig torr med handduken och kände till sin förvåning att hon var lite öm på ett speciellt ställe på korsryggen, hon försökte snurra runt för att kunna se sin egen rygg i spegeln och hittade ett blåmärke på ryggen, antagligen efter att Eric knuffat in henne i skrivbordet antog hon. Hon strök med fingrarna över det, ingenting egentligen, hon kunde inte påstå att det gjorde ont, ändå ryste hon lite när hon rörde vid det. Hon kunde se Erics ansikte framför sig. Fortfarande med den bilden i minnet strök hon lätt med fingrarna över läpparna, som om han lämnat ett märke även där, bara inte synligt för blotta ögat på samma sätt, hon kände det fortfarande.

Efter en snabb frukost tog hon med sig en av hennes farmors stora favoritfiltar ut på gården och la sig i solen med en bok. Nästa punkt på hennes numera, nästan i alla fall mänskliga lista var att få tillbaka lite av sin forna färg. Hon lyckades nästan komma undan med att tänka på sig själv som människa, men det fanns en liten röst där som stoppade henne, hon visste att det inte var sant, men till skillnad från vampyrer kunde hon i alla fall skaffa sig en solbränna.

Hon måste ha somnat till, för hon vaknade till ljudet av bildäck som bromsade in på uppfarten. Hon tog stöd på armbågarna för att kunna se vem bilen tillhörde, det var inte ofta hon fick besök direkt. När hon fick se att det var Jasons pickup som just parkerat på uppfarten hittade ett överraskat leende fram, hon hade inte sett sin bror på veckor och med lite dåligt samvete insåg hon att hon inte direkt försökt få kontakt med honom heller. Med långa steg kom han mot henne där hon låg utsträckt på gräsmattan.

"Du ser ut att må bra syrran", sa han med ett typisk Jason leende, men hon anande något annat än den vanliga lättsamma Jason, vanligtvis var det i ärlighetens namn inte speciellt mycket som pågick i hans sinne, men nu verkade det annorlunda.

"Det artar sig. Du kan väl slå dig ner en stund?", sa hon och log tillbaka.

Han såg lite bekymrad ut, och hon snappade upp några av tankarna som flödade genom hans sinne... _måste tillbaka till de andra, det är fortfarande mycket som måste göras... kan inte lämnas ensamma... lovade att skydda dem..._

"Jag kan inte stanna länge, har lite annat för mig just nu, men jag tänkte se efter så du fortfarande fanns kvar i alla fall."

Hon granskade honom närmare, han var verkligen annorlunda, visst var han?

"Vad är det som händer Jason?"

Han såg lite besvärad ut. Han visste att hon kunde läsa tankar, men för det mesta verkade han försöka låtsas som om han inte gjorde det. Hans sätt att försöka vara snäll antog hon, behandla henne som om hon inte var annorlunda än någon annan.

"Det är en lång historia, men du skulle vara stolt över mig Sook, jag gör äntligen något bra med mitt liv", sa han med ett stolt leende och sträckte lite på sig.

Hon kunde inte låta bli att känna en viss tvekan, Jason hade även trott att Solens sällskap varit något bra, men sedan nickade hon och log tillbaka.

"Tack för att du tittade förbi Jason, du kanske kan titta förbi någon annan gång och berätta om det, från och med nu ska jag finnas här", sa hon bestämt.

Han nickade som om han tyckte att det var en bra idé och började gå mot bilen igen. Halvvägs framme vände han sig om som om han glömt något.

"Du har inte haft någon besökare förresten?"

"Nej, vem skulle det vara...?"

"Bara undrade, jag mötte en bil på vägen hit som verkade komma härifrån. Kände inte igen den, och det finns inte så många hus här förutom ditt."

Han ryckte på axlarna och gick vidare till bilen. Sookie rynkade lite på ögonbrynen medan hon tänkte. Jason kände antagligen igen majoriteten av bilarna i trakten, och han hade rätt, hennes hus låg väldigt avsides, hon kunde inte tänka sig vem som haft vägarna förbi här. Kanske någon som åkt vilse. Hon kastade en blick på mobilen hon haft med sig ut och insåg att det var dags att göra sig redo för jobbet.

Sam verkade nästan lättad att se henne när hon dök upp på Merlotte´s, ibland undrade hon om han hade någon form av sjätte sinne som bara ägande sig åt att oroa sig för henne. Å andra sidan, med hennes historia, vem kunde klandra honom? Hon borde prata med honom, försöka knyta ihop det som en gång varit en bra vänskap, men gästerna fortsatte att strömma till och just då fanns det ingen tid. Med tanke på hur bra humör hon varit när hon kom dit blev hon förvånad när samma känsla från igår snart började smyga sig på. Hon kände igen ansiktena, men de... var inte desamma. Hon längtade nästan efter att någon skulle försöka ta henne på rumpan eller fälla en fräck kommentar, så som det en gång varit. Hennes namn dök visserligen upp i flera av gästernas tankar, men de verkade nästan rädda för henne, de tog avstånd och utan att veta vad som förändrats så förstod hon dem, hon kände på samma sätt, hon var inte en av dem.

Hon gjorde sitt bästa för att ignorera känslan av utanförskap och låtsades som om allt var som vanligt. Hon slutade lyssna, det borde hon inte göra hursomhelst. Så småningom började baren tömmas på folk, och det blev lugnare igen. Arlene tog hand om de få beställningar som kom medan Sookie städade och sorterade lite bakom baren. Hon hade märkt att Jessica arbetade ikväll, men de få gånger hon sett Jessica under de senaste veckorna hade de bara vinkat lite besvärat till varandra. De hade egentligen aldrig varit vänner, deras enda gemensamma nämnare var Bill, och Bill var det sista hon ville prata om just nu. Men som sagt, det var väldigt lite att göra och så småningom hamnade Jessica bakom baren med henne själv.

"Så jag antar att du och Bill fortfarande bråkar?" frågade helt plötsligt Jessica, bara sådär.

Sookie höjde på ögonbrynen, bråkar var nog inte rätta ordet.

"Det skulle jag nog inte kalla det, det är slut."

"Men ni har varit ihop i typ för alltid, och alla kan se hur mycket han älskar dig. Ni kommer nog att komma över det", sa Jessica uppmuntrande. För att vara vampyr var hon väldigt... glad.

"Det tror jag inte. Vissa saker kan man inte bara glömma Jessica".

Jessica tvekade och verkade inse att hon inte gärna ville prata om det.

"Då antar jag att jag får vara glad att jag flyttat ihop med Hoyt, Bill är verkligen jobbig när han bara går runt och surar."

Sookie såg förvånat på henne, hade hon flyttat ihop med Hoyt? Hade hela världens vänts uppochner medan hon var borta? Men hon var glad för Jessicas skull, det var hon verkligen. En del av henne hade haft dåligt samvete för Jessicas skull, hade det inte varit för henne så hade hon troligen aldrig blivit omvänd från första början.

"Det visste jag inte, vad roligt för er Jessica, jag är verkligen glad för din skull", sa hon med ett leende. Jessica strålade mot henne, helt klart stolt.

Hon kramade om den glada tonårsvampyren lätt och sedan kom det några gäster som Jessica gick och tog hand om. Tänka sig, en vampyrservitris på Merlotte´s. De flesta verkade acceptera henne. Om de kunde släppa in en vampyr, varför kände hon sig så utanför? Tänkte hon. Eftersom det fortfarande inte fanns mycket att göra, faktum var att baren stängde snart gick hon bak till Sams kontor, knackade lätt på dörren och öppnade sedan utan att vänta på svar. Sam satt vid sitt skrivbord och tittade upp från några papper när han hon kom in.

"För all del, kom in bara... ", mumlade han.

"Förlåt, är du upptagen?"

Han suckade.

"Egentligen inte, trött bara. Men du får gärna distrahera mig en stund, siffrorna börjar gå in i varandra."

Hon gick in och satte sig på skrivbordskanten.

"Är allt som det ska?"

"Det går runt. Jag har mycket att tänka på nu förtiden, det var lättare när jag bara hade mig själv att ta hand om."

"Hur är det med Tommy?"

Sookie hade bara råkat på Tommy vid ett fåtal gånger, men hon visste så mycket som att han var Sams bror och verkade bo med Sam för tillfället. Hon var osäker på vad hon tyckte om honom, han var nog en bra kille, men som nykomling i Bom Temps borde han nog försöka tona ner attityden. Sam tvekade innan han svarade.

"Inte så bra, men han har mycket att brottas med."

Kanske hade hon insett just hur mycket av Sams och alla andras liv hon hade missat. Hon la en tröstande hand på hans arm, och fick faktiskt ett leende som belöning.

"Men nog om det, hur är det med dig Sookie?" Han lät allvarlig.

Hon ryckte lätt på axlarna.

"Det är okej, jag vill bara att allt ska vara som vanligt, som innan jag blev tillsammans med Bill och allt blev så komplicerat. Men jag kan inte säga att det är så det känns. Merlotte´s har alltid varit mitt andra hem, nu verkar jag plötsligt ha blivit en främling på något sätt. Ingen har ens kallat mig galna Sookie idag".

Hon försökte le som om hon skämtade, men egentligen kände hon inte för det. Nu när hon sagt det högt blev hon bara mer säker på att det sant, och det skrämde henne.

Sam såg ut att tänka över det hon sagt noga innan han svarade.

"Mycket har förändrats här på senaste tiden Sookie. Många av oss är inte de vi brukade vara, och om jag ska vara ärlig så har du också förändrats. Jag kan inte sätta fingrat på vad det är, men du verkar annorlunda på något sätt."

Han rynkade lätt på ögonbrynen och studerade henne, som om han skulle kunna komma på vad det var. Själv visste hon nog redan.

Hon hjälpte Sam att städa undan och sen var det dags att åka hem. Hon såg faktiskt fram emot att komma hem till huset, det kändes åtminstone fortfarande som det brukade. Hon var så trött att hon hade lite svårt att hålla ögonen öppna på vägen hem och skrek nästan rakt ut när hon blev tvungen att väja från en mötande bil som körde med en hastighet alldeles för hög för den lilla vägen. Hon tutade ilsket när bilen passerat, men hon hade inte känt igen den, vilket var underligt eftersom hon nästan var hemma, hon kände till alla som bodde i de närmaste husen. Inte förrän senare drog hon någon parallell till bilen Jason pratat om tidigare samma dag.

Hursomhelst kom hon hem helskinnad och hade nästan glömt bort den främmande bilen när hon kom innanför dörren där hemma. Hon gick raka vägen upp till sovrummet och slängde av sig kläderna, gjorde sig redo för att sova. När hon sedan la sig på sängen märke hon att hon lagt sig på något, något som prasslade. Hon sökte med handen och hittade en papperslapp. På lappen var ett kort enkelt meddelande skrivet med bokstäver urklippta från en tidning.

_"Han är min, inte din. Jag vill se blod."_


End file.
